


We've Come Too Far

by lululawrence



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Crushes, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Intern Louis, Kinda, Knives, Liam and Zayn and Niall are also mentioned in this, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Podcast, Scott Mills and Chris Smith and Ant Danbury are also important but not as major, Student Harry, and greg is always funny so there's that as well, at least i think i'm funny so hopefully you do too, but again minor roles, omgosh that's a legit tag but also i mean they do play a role so there we go, this is so self indulgent i don't even know what more to tell you, uhmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “Harry! I can’t believe we’re finally meeting! This is great!”Harry breathed in and Greg smelled like fabric softener and mint. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but that combination was even better than he’d hoped for. God, he was ridiculous.As they walked into an unmarked room, Greg yelled, “Louis! Come meet your partner in crime slash competition!”Harry looked at Greg in confusion.“That doesn’t even make sense, Gregory,” a voice called. As the man drew closer, Harry almost choked on his tongue. How was it even possible to be in the presence of the two most beautiful men in the UK? It was absolutely Not Fair.Or the one where Harry has had a crush on Radio 1 DJ Greg James for years before he finally has the chance to meet him.   What he didn't take into account was the beautiful intern that just might overshadow Harry's interest in Greg.





	We've Come Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts).



> YOU GUYSSSSS!!! I have so much to say about this fic. I started writing it in April because my love of the Greg James podcast is just...it's SO MUCH. After his Gregatholon: Pedal to the Peaks I knew I knew I had to write a fic where one of the boys was just as in love with the podcast as I am. I also love Scott Mills and the trainwreck that is his show every day with Chris and I knew that Harry would as well. So, here it is. My love sonnet to BBCR1. My ode in dedication to them.
> 
> Most of this fic takes place in 2013. I made sure for the prologue as well as the body of the fic to research what shows and time slots all the DJs had as well as the correct timeline for the DJs respective coming outs, etc BUT, that being said, I also played with it a bit. First of all, Greg's podcast didn't start until 2013. I tweaked it a bit and for the sake of this universe, he started the podcast in 2012. I also have the podcast in 2013 have the form that it was in for the final days of this iteration of the podcast (RIP the That's What He Said podcast! Though of course I look forward to the new version that will come with the Breakfast Show), meaning that Chris Smith with the news and Ant and Grace are all mentioned and/or characters in this. I also have Chris Stark cohosting with Scott in 2013 which is likely when Chris was in college or uni and therefore not cohosting with Scott. Please forgive me, I just really wanted to write a fic where I show my love for all of them as they are now...but I needed it to be set in 2013 for reasons. So there we go.
> 
> Okay! Whew! Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> Biggest thanks to my darling [Emmu](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com). Without her this fic wouldn't exist for several reasons, but most of all because she's the one who got me hooked on Scott and Greg's podcasts. Bless you. She also was the biggest support of me writing this ridiculously self indulgent fic and helped me brainstorm it and let me send her exact quotes of shit Greg said for me to use actually in this to tie it in to Harry and Louis and...yeah. That is why this fic is dedicated to you! Thank you for bringing this light into my life. lol
> 
> I also need to send out big massive humongous thanks to [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) for always being willing to beta my shit on such short notice, even when going to concerts and writing her magnum opus and working like a BAMF, and to the glorious [KK](http://catfishau.tumblr.com) for letting me come to her with such questions as "Would you describe this as just a London accent or is there something more specific for that?" and "When the hell are exams regularly held for unis?" and "IS THIS A BRITISH PHRASE OR AMERICAN PHRASE I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE" because she's amazing like that. She also lets me send her fics for her to brit pick on her birthday. If that doesn't make her a hero, I don't know what does. Thank you always, KK! Even with these goddesses helping me, there are remaining mistakes and they are entirely my own.
> 
> This fic was also written as part of an ongoing challenge using the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names for our prompts. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works). You can find more information on the challenge here and to reblog the masterpost on tumblr, you can [click here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 789: the longing for vacation when you look out the classroom window.
> 
> The title comes from Get Lucky by Daft Punk, Pharrell, and Nile Rodgers because fate happened. And it's also Harry's ringtone. lolll This is a work of fiction, please don't share it with anyone in any way connected to the band (or the DJs for that matter), etc etc etc. Thank you so much for reading this bloody long author's note, and for giving this fic a chance. I love you for it and I hope you enjoy!

When Harry was seven years old, something that most people his age would not even realise happened made a lasting impression. A Radio 1 DJ by the name of Scott Mills came out as gay. Harry didn’t really know what that meant, or who Scott was, but his mum continued to say how proud she was of his bravery and how she hoped it helped others feel more comfortable with themselves too.

Harry went about colouring the picture of Legolas he had been given at the cinema and didn’t think on it again for several years.

Harry was fifteen when he finally realised that, while girls were nice, they weren’t really who he found himself wanting to kiss, much less anything of a more sexual nature. He nervously paced his bedroom and bit his index finger raw as thoughts flew through his head. He had got home from school early and he still had another hour before his mum would be home from work. To distract himself from the whirling thoughts in his head of  _ I think I’m gay _ and  _ How do I tell my mum? _ he walked to the radio and turned it on. 

“And that’s it for me! Next you have Scott Mills and Mark Chapman, so hold on tight and I’ll talk to you tomorrow!”

Harry pouted. Greg was his favourite DJ at Radio 1 but he rarely got to listen to him since he was usually in class. Now, thanks to his freak out, Harry had missed his chance to have a rare listen. But Scott Mills…

It felt like one of those sepia toned memory montages from a film. Harry’s thoughts were suddenly thrown back to colouring at the kitchen table as his mum talked to a friend about Scott. He couldn’t remember specifics, but he did remember seeing the smile on her face as she spoke. How happy she was for someone visible in the public eye, like Scott was, to come out.

Hope began to grow in his chest. He could tell his mum. Gemma wouldn’t care. She probably already knew based on how she’d tease him about his fixation with Greg’s show. God. Greg’s voice was great but the first time Harry had seen a photo of him had been one of those moments when Harry realised that he was very much attracted to men.

Scott’s voice came through the speakers and the longer Harry listened to his banter with Mark, the more sure he was of himself. He was going to come out. He’d start with his mum and Gemma and see how that went, but maybe his closest friends too. Maybe. 

Harry must have zoned out for awhile after that, because the next thing he knew the clock read half six and his mum was closing the front door behind her.

“Harry, love! Have you had tea?”

Well. Time to get the courage and tell her. Harry turned to the radio and switched it off just as Scott said his usual, “Love you, bye!” to a caller. If he pretended those words were being spoken to him to give him the needed strength to come out to his mum, it would be his own little secret.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“You listen to Greg live every day. I don’t understand why you have to listen to his podcast too.”

Harry paused it so he wouldn’t miss anything. They were in the middle of Rage Against the Answer Machine and he’d missed it this week thanks to a study group.

“They add things to the podcast that aren’t part of the regular show,” Harry said for what felt like the millionth time since he’d moved in with Liam. He really did like the guy, but he really didn’t understand Harry’s love and enjoyment of Radio 1, much less Scott and Greg’s podcasts.

“I know, you keep saying that. I still don’t get it, though.”

Harry hadn’t found the courage to tell Liam that he was technically the show’s clerk and that he was part of a Facebook group that had a lot of Podcastard enthusiasts. He was well known to the other regular Podcastards due to his regular correspondence with Greg and Chris for the past several years. Greg had even invited him to join them on the podcast should he ever make it down to London on a Friday. Harry had been too scared to do so considering he was so horribly in love with Greg, but maybe one day.

“I’m glad you like it, don’t get me wrong. I’m not judging. I just don’t get it.”

Harry gave Liam a smile. “Thanks, mate. What are your plans tonight?”

Liam threw himself down onto his bed and rolled his eyes. “Not sure. Thought about catching a film with Niall.”

Harry arched a brow at Liam. “Not hanging out near the art hall in an attempt to catch sight of a certain Zayn Malik?”

“I hate you,” Liam said with a pout. “Okay, I don’t really. I’m joking, of course. But, no. Zayn went home for the weekend.”

Harry blinked. “I really shouldn’t be surprised, but it still sometimes catches me off guard how much you know about the guy and his schedule considering you can’t bring yourself to talk to him. Are you secretly stalking him?”

Liam’s brows gathered together as he sat up on his bed. “No! I’d never do something like that! That’s awful!”

“Then how do you have this information about him?”

“Niall might be friends with him.”

That was new information. “Niall? With Zayn? Since when?”

Liam looked around, obviously nervous. Liam never had many friends in school, so uni in a lot of ways was like teaching a child how to have friends and behave socially outside of more formal settings. Harry had immediately liked him and done his best to help him out, but there was only so much he could teach Liam himself. At some point Liam had to branch out and do it in his own. Or con Niall into doing it instead.

“Since he decided someone had to have some balls and it apparently wasn’t going to be me,” Liam muttered quietly. Harry still heard him clearly and he couldn’t help the cackle he let out.

“Oh my God, Li. Is he hitting on your man for you too?”

“He’s not my man! And no. Niall has said he’s curious about blokes, but Zayn isn’t his type.” Suddenly Liam looked at Harry, fear evident in his eyes. “Do you think he was just saying that and he means to actually ask Zayn out for himself?”

Harry chuckled a little. “No, Liam. Niall wouldn’t do that. I think he just wants to help you get a date.”

Liam nodded, looking relieved. “Yeah. That’s what I thought too.”

Liam eventually decided to head over to Niall’s flat and Harry turned the podcast back on again.

This week’s rage was done with Grimmy, and Harry was giggling over the two of them bantering. When Grimmy came out, Harry’s mum wasn’t as enthusiastic as she had been about Scott, but Harry was pleased. Especially when months later Grimmy got the Breakfast Show. He wasn’t Harry’s favourite DJ by any means, but he kept Harry laughing in the mornings and Harry was much more enthusiastic about getting to class than he had been before. So there was that.

Harry typed up the notes that he always made for the Podcastards and knew he would have to remind Chris to hold Greg to his promise of singing the birthdays instead of just reading them out. He had just posted the notes to the Podcastards group when he got a Twitter notification that someone named Louis had sent him a DM. Twitter and email was how Harry usually talked to Greg, but he didn’t know this guy.

_ Hey Harry, _

_ Greg and Chris were wondering if you might be able to make it down to London to visit the Podcast during Easter hols. They have a bit of a game in mind but Grace will be gone and Ant refused to take part (bodes well, yeah?). They were hoping since you’d expressed interest in coming by before that the timing might work out for this? Let me know! _

_ Louis Tomlinson (the intern they refer to as “the little one”) _

Harry chuckled. Before he answered, he went and checked out Louis’ Twitter profile. He had a photo of a group of guys out at a club set as the banner and one of the microphones from the Radio 1 offices as his icon. Harry tried to figure out which face from the photos Louis had posted might be him, but he was careful to never specify who he was, if any of them.

Finally figuring it wasn’t really important, Harry turned back to the DMs. As he reread it, his stomach twisted. He didn’t so much care about whatever Chris and Greg had in mind - It would likely be humiliating - but what Harry was most concerned about was finally meeting Greg and how embarrassing he was likely to be with him. He’d harboured what was possibly the biggest crush he’d ever had on Greg for years now and Harry was awkward on a good day when meeting new people. There was no accounting for what would happen when he finally met the man that had helped him realise he was absolutely one hundred percent into men.

Harry rubbed his hands on his thighs and began to type before backspacing and deleting the entire thing. He tried several more times before he finally hit send and couldn’t take it back.

_ Hey Louis, _

_ I might be able to work that. I don’t think I can make it the Friday before and if I remember correctly Greg wouldn’t be there that Friday anyway. I should be able to make it on 5 April, though. Would that work? _

_ Harry _

Oh God. What had Harry just done?

Almost immediately, Louis replied. Apparently his Friday nights were as exciting as Harry’s. Poor guy.

_ That should work! I’ll let you know for sure on Monday. Thanks, mate! Have a good weekend! _

Well shit. That gave Harry about two weeks to prepare himself for meeting the (unrequited) love of his life.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry was freaking the fuck out. He was almost to the stop where he needed to get off in order to meet Greg and he wasn’t ready yet. He was nowhere near ready, actually. He was still afraid he was going to come off as extremely clingy or creepy or possibly both. He should never have agreed to this, especially seeing as Greg had been more than quiet about what was going to happen today regarding the podcast.

The train came to a stop and Harry made his way off and followed the signs so he could navigate out of the Underground. As he stood on the escalator, he took deep breaths and tried to convince himself everything would be fine. Completely and totally fine. As long as he didn’t sweat through his shirt. Maybe he shouldn’t remove his jacket while in the studio.

Harry was out of time to calm himself down because suddenly Greg was rushing towards him and giving him a hug. For as tall as Greg was, the hug went smoother than Harry had worried it might go, which was fantastic.

“Harry! I can’t believe we’re finally meeting! This is great!”

Harry breathed in and Greg smelled like fabric softener and mint. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but that combination was even better than he’d hoped for. God, he was ridiculous.

“Hey, Greg. I wasn’t sure if you’d know it was me or not.” Harry was well chuffed that Greg had known it was him, but it wasn’t like the BBC offices were the place to be on a Friday afternoon.

“Of course I did. I know our regular Podcastards!” Greg was smiling and walking Harry away from the building. “So, I know I’ve kept quiet about what we had planned, but it was for a specific reason.”

Harry looked around him and suddenly became nervous. “This is when I learn you’re secretly a serial murderer, isn’t it?”

Greg burst out laughing and Harry felt himself glow a little from being able to make him laugh. He’d done that. Harry Edward Styles had made Greg James laugh. In person. Amazing. Dreams do come true.

“If I were one, I’d not be very good. We’re meeting Chris, Ant, and Louis just down the road here. You’ll see.”

Their small talk as they walked to a nondescript building nearby was easy and relaxed, just like their chats back and forth had been through the years. It was nice to know that things were as relaxed in person as they had been online. Now if only Harry could remind himself that Greg likely didn’t like boys, much less ones Harry’s age, and keep his crush under control, he’d be doing great.

They walked into the building and Greg explained they would be doing the activity portion of the podcast from a meeting room there before finishing up in the regular offices, which was when Greg would give the tour. 

As they walked into an unmarked room, Greg yelled, “Louis! Come meet your partner in crime slash competition!”

Harry looked at Greg in confusion. 

“That doesn’t even make sense, Gregory,” a voice called. As the man drew closer, Harry almost choked on his tongue. How was it even possible to be in the presence of the two most beautiful men in the UK? It was absolutely Not Fair.

Louis was about the same height as Harry, but infinitely more blessed physically. He had the perfect athletic shape and the most incredible cheekbones and soft feathery looking hair and...were those tattoos? Oh fucking hell. Harry wasn’t going to survive.

“Hey, Harry. Nice to meet you after reading your emails every week.”

Harry gave what he hoped was a smile and waved. “Yeah, nice to meet you, too.”

“Okay!” Greg clapped his hands and Harry looked up at him. “Are you ready to hear what we have in store for you today?”

Harry turned and noticed the floor and tables were covered in plastic as if for protection.

“Are you wanting me to paint you?” Harry guessed. It didn’t make much sense, but a lot of their games often didn’t. “You just did the Paint Along last week, Greg. Decide you missed your calling as a Renaissance Era model?”

Louis burst out in laughter, and Harry couldn’t help but preen a bit. He’d got both of the gorgeous men in front of him to laugh just since getting here. His game was on point today, and what a day for it to show up.

“Shut up, Harry. No. So, how are you two with knives? And ninja skills?”

Harry was confused. “What the hell do those two things have in common?” he asked at the same time Louis started chanting.

“No, Greg. No. Fuck, no!” Louis was slowly getting louder as he held his hands out and backed away slowly. “I didn’t realise...no. Fruit ninja? No. I suck at this game in the digital version. What the hell made you think it was a good idea to try this in person?”

“It was actually  _ because _ of your horrible skills at the game,” Greg said, chuckling. “Why do you think Ant refused?”

“It’s not because I’m old! I just don’t want fruit flying at my face!” Ant called from the corner where Harry saw him setting up bananas, peaches, and apples. 

“Greg, you didn’t tell me we’d be making a mess. I didn’t bring any extra clothes,” Harry began to complain before he saw Chris carrying out the knives. “And those aren’t knives! They’re fucking machetes!”

Greg turned around and cheered. “Almost set up! Come on, mate. It’ll be fun! I’ll video it so you can have it for posterity, yeah? We have aprons for you two to protect your clothes, too.”

Harry looked at Louis who had gone silent after his initial refusal. Louis was glaring at Greg, who was giving him his biggest, dorkiest (but also most beautiful, if anyone bothered to ask Harry (They didn’t.)) smile.

“I can’t say no, can I?” Louis said with a sigh.

“Nope!” Greg said merrily. Gripping Louis and Harry’s arms, he began making his way across the room to where Harry saw video cameras set up. “It’s kind of part of your intern contract.”

“Not sure the BBC realised weapons were part of this,” Louis mumbled, making Greg chuckle. 

Harry tuned them out because he couldn’t get his wits about him. He was equal parts embarrassed and confused about the game he’d agreed to without knowing what it was and feeling like he might burst into flames. Greg had a perfectly not too tight and not too gentle grip on Harry’s upper arm. He maybe wished the grip was on his hand instead of his bicep, but all the same, Greg was touching him. He was totally okay, though. He was functioning just fine.

“Very nice to finally meet you, Harry,” Ant said kindly. Somehow his London accent was even thicker in person, and it made Harry smile. 

“You too, Ant.” He could just imagine Ant putting on his reading glasses so he could do Ant’s Aeroplane Facts or to talk about Ant Clambury watching the Titanic sink, and soon Harry couldn’t contain his giggles. 

“Glad you’re warming up to this whole thing, Harry. I honestly thought Louis would be all for this,” Greg complained.

Harry turned to look at Greg, but he obviously wasn’t too bothered by Louis’ reluctance, because he excitedly grabbed the aprons and held them out to each of them. 

“Here you go! Your protection! Oh, and goggles, of course.”

Greg turned around and grabbed the science lab styled goggles Harry and Louis would have to wear. As if the day wasn’t bad enough, Harry now had to wear those in front of his long time crush and his very new founded crush. Excellent. 

“So how’s this gonna work exactly?” Louis asked as he tied the apron around his midsection. Shit, he had more curves than Harry initially realised. “Do we throw rotten fruit at each other?”

Harry almost choked when Louis said that. Turning to eye the fruit sitting on the table in front of Ant, Harry asked, “The fruit’s rotten?” His stomach started roiling just thinking about the idea of rotten apples or mouldy bananas flying at him.

“Of course not. Only the best for my favourite Podcastard,” Greg said with a smile. “So! It’ll go like Mug on a Dog. Each of you will have three turns to slice the fruit as it is being thrown at you! You’ll throw to each other, but only fair throws, lads! You’ll lose a point if you’re purposefully tossing it like shit.”

Louis put his hand to his chest and gasped. “Would I ever do such a thing? That’s cheating, Greggles!”

“Fuck off,” Greg said, mock serious with his finger pointed at Louis. “I’ve told you before I don’t like that name. And you absolutely would.”

“So we throw all of them in a row?” Harry clarified.

“Yes, one of each fruit we have provided! And we have some plums in case a tiebreaker is needed.” Greg had leaned in for the last part, his eyes sparkling. 

Harry was very much regretting this, but at the same time, he had Greg leaning very close to him. He hardly even cared about the fact he was wearing safety goggles and an apron that was meant to make it look like Harry’s head was on a woman’s body clad in only a bikini. He’d take what he could get, apparently.

“Alright. So who’s tossing first?” Louis asked, before shouting, “Don’t even say it. That’s not what I meant and you know it! I don’t know why I said that.”

Harry laughed before pulling himself together enough to say, “Penis jokes!”

“We’re going to have to scrap this entire segment, aren’t we?” Greg asked Ant.

“Yes, probably. Not sure much of this is salvageable so far.”

Greg clapped his hands and looked at Harry. “Harrison, you’ve been a stellar guest so far, so we’ll let you throw the fruit first.”

Louis picked up the knife Chris gestured towards and Harry chose the fruit. They weren’t stood too far away from each other, but Harry still wanted to be sure he was doing it correctly.

“Okay, so like, underhand?” he asked, showing the basic movement to Louis.

“Uh, yeah. That works, I guess.” Louis looked determined, and Harry wasn’t sure if he was in awe or just getting a bit turned on over the focus Louis was showing. Either way, Louis was the enemy for the next little bit, so he had to pull himself together.

Biting his lip, Harry gave an apology before letting go of the banana. “I’m rubbish at sport, so I hope this fruit goes where it’s meant to.”

“Me too, Curly.”

Harry let loose the banana and he could hear Greg talking, probably into the microphone or his phone where the recording was happening. He couldn’t make out any of it, though, because the banana was going towards Louis’ chest and he swiped down harshly with the knife. It hit the banana, but didn’t do much more than just send it forcefully to the floor.

“Wait, what happened? Did you get it?” Greg asks as he rushes over. “You just bruised the banana!”

“For being as big as they are, these knives aren’t very sharp, are they?” Louis asked, inspecting the blade. “If I couldn’t even cut through a flying banana, I’m not going to have any hope of a peach or an apple!”

Harry started laughing hysterically. He’d never been in such a ridiculous situation. “Oh my God,” he said through gulping breaths, “how has my life become inspecting a banana and wondering if the knives are sharp enough to cut through various flying fruits?”

“Keep going, Harry,” Chris said from the side. “This is making for great footage!”

Harry wiped at his cheeks where some tears had escaped. “Okay, so just the same with the peach now?”

“Get out of here, Greg muffin,” Louis said. “I’ve got my manliness to prove to our dear Harold, here.”

“It’s just Harry,” Harry insists at the same time Greg says, “Ooh, Greg muffin! I like that one!”

And then Harry realised something. Louis had been calling Greg pet names the entire time he’d been here. Was there something going on between them? Was that allowed since Louis was an intern and Greg was an employee? He supposed it might be okay since Greg probably didn’t do the hiring, right?

“Come on, Curls,” Louis said, getting into a position that looked a bit like a cricket stance. “Let’s do this.”

Greg ran off to the side and Harry passed the peach between his hands. “Ready?”

“As ready as I will be for a fucking peach to fly at me.”

“Language!” Chris and Ant yelled in unison.

Harry chuckled and gently let go of the peach, sending it through the air with only a little more force than the banana. Harry didn’t want to throw it too hard and possibly hurt Louis if he didn’t end up hitting it with the knife.

Luckily for Harry, he did, but only barely.

“Shit, I am particularly bad at this,” Louis said as the peach rolled off beneath the table. “Sorry! Language, I know.” Louis tripped over a bit of wire as he went after the peach, causing him to curse again. “Shit. God, sorry!” 

Greg was cackling loudly at the two of them, so Harry smiled in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll be worse. I wasn’t joking, earlier. I somehow know all the rules and nuances and cannot for the life of me actually play a single sport I’ve tried.”

Louis hummed and swung the knife around a little as he returned to his position. “This is growing on me a bit. Do you think you should throw the apple harder? Really chuck it at me? If I couldn’t even cut into a banana or peach, I would think it’ll take more force to get the knife to cut into the apple, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, true. I’m warning you, though. I’m shit. It’s not my fault if it hits you.”

Louis winked at Harry, and Harry’s knees went a little weak. He had never realised a wink could look quite that good before, which was interesting considering it was framed by goggles.

They got into position and Greg started his commentary again, and Harry threw the apple harder than he had either of the others. It went towards Louis and he swung the knife more like a baseball bat and… then there was silence.

“Oh my God! Do you see that! Yes!” Louis started cheering and jumping about, swinging the knife madly.

“God, Louis, stop that before you kill Harry!” Greg cried, running towards them. 

“But look!” Louis finally stopped moving about, and Harry could see the apple was lodged on the knife’s blade. It got about halfway through the fruit before it stopped. “That definitely counts, mate. It’s a proper slice, right?”

“I think we can count this one!” Greg said loudly. 

“Alright, so that makes Louis with one, and Harry’s turn is up. Can he get more than one?”

“Not likely!” Harry yelled, hoping it was picked up by the mic. Speaking of, “Hey, can we do a Mike Check when we get back to the studio?”

“Ooh, we’ve not done a Mike Check in ages!” Greg said. “Louis, have you done one yet? I don’t think you have.”

“The fuck is a Mike Check?” Louis asked as Ant mumbled something about not having this ready for this week’s podcast due to the editing.

“We’ll talk later,” Greg promised. “Time for you to throw some fruit!”

Harry picked up the knife and winced. “I’m quite worried I’m going to cut off a limb or summat.”

Louis physically distanced himself as best he could as he picked up the fruit. “Careful, mate. Pretty sure if you injure yourself the BBC won’t be held liable. That, and Greg is horribly squeamish when blood is involved.”

“Line up, gentlemen!” Greg commanded. 

“Alright, Henry. Ready to lose?” Louis arched his brow and flicked his head so his soft fringe wasn’t falling in the way of his goggles anymore. It was more attractive than should be allowed while in the kind of protective gear they were currently wearing.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

Louis cackled and Greg yelled, “That’s the spirit, Harry!”

Harry bit his lip and got in position looking like an absolute wanker, holding the knife over his shoulder like an American baseball player. 

The banana started flying at him and Harry panicked. He didn’t focus on anything except making sure the piece of fruit did  _ not _ hit his body. With what was probably too much force, Harry swung the knife and almost immediately after still felt the banana hit him. Twice.

“Oh my God, what was that?” Louis cried. “Greg, did you get that? Please tell me you got that on video!”

Harry stared down in surprise to find two halves of the banana. 

“Did I do that?” he asked, completely surprised. He looked up and saw Louis covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughed and looked at the banana in awe. 

“I think you were having us on!” Chris said from the other side of the table. “Our Harry is a sneaky one and seems to have actual skill with a knife! Be careful of this one!”

“See if he can do it again!” Greg yelled, long arms waving frantically as Harry saw that Ant was now holding his phone. “Go, go, go! Do the peach! Do the peach!”

“I don’t think I can replicate that.” Harry was actually quite sure the banana was a fluke. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Come on, Harold,” Louis said as he picked up the peach and prepared to chuck it at Harry. “Get back to the mindset you had with the banana. You can do this.”

Harry got back into position and asked, “Aren’t you meant to be my competition?”

“You’re obviously far superior to me. In my mind you’ve already won. I can be impressed with skills above my own and admit when I’ve been beat. Now focus on the peach, Harry.”

Harry shook his head and suddenly the peach was coming for him just as quickly as the banana was. Once again, in a moment of pure self preservation, Harry swung the knife to avoid the fruit making a connection. 

Fruit sprayed on the apron and Harry’s jeans as the peach fell to the ground. All five of them and cheered, Harry raising his hands above his head in surprise. He didn’t realize what he’d done until he felt the juice from the knife making its way down his arm, and he dropped his arms carefully to his side again.

“How are you doing this?” Greg asked as Louis excitedly picked up the apple. “Is Fruit Ninja skills something you can list on your CV?”

“There has to be a job somewhere that needs that very specific skillset,” Chris replied. “Ah, yes. I can type so many words a minute, speak this many languages fluently, and can cut fruit with a knife as it flies through the air.”

“Hired!” Greg yelled back.

Harry laughed so hard he was bent in half until Greg brought them back for the finale. “Still have the apple, Harry. Let’s see if you can get all three.”

He was now nervous for a completely different reason. Harry had done so well with the first two, he didn’t want to fail spectacularly on the last one. Especially because being pelted in the side with an apple would probably hurt far more than a peach or banana.

Barely able to get into position this time, Louis lobbed the apple without any warning at all and Harry physically found himself jumping at the same time he swung the knife at the apple. The knife shook with the force of the apple hitting it, so it didn’t feel like a clean cut. It also didn’t stay on the knife like it did with Louis either, but Harry got the knife sunk into it a bit before sending it to the floor, so he still counted it as a win.

“Harry!” Greg said, finally making his way over and taking the knife from Harry’s hand before giving him a side hug in an attempt to miss his juicy apron. “You are a force to be reckoned with. I never would have imagined our very first regular podcast listener  _ and _ podcast clerk would be so skilled at some ridiculous game as this.”

“I’m a man of hidden talents,” Harry said solemnly. 

“Well, that display was incredibly impressive. Now, let’s get this cleared away so we can give you a proper tour of the studios.”

The clean up went quickly, the longest part actually being Ant with all of the recording equipment he’d brought with him to save the whole thing. Soon enough they were in a lift as Greg explained where they would drop everything before he showed Harry around and let Chris and Ant get ready for the recording of the podcast.

“Okay. A lot of people left early or are on holiday, but I’ll show you around!” 

Everything seemed surreal. Mostly in how  _ not _ fancy the area was. He’d seen most of the space they were walking in thanks to various videos all of the DJs had posted on Twitter, but it didn’t seem right that Harry was actually there seeing it with his own eyes. For years he had sat in class, staring out the windows as he wished to be absolutely anywhere but there and entertained himself with thoughts of what the BBC Studios would be like. Now he was here and it didn’t seem real. 

It was only when a very familiar voice yelled into the hall that Harry came back to himself.

“Gregory! Come here and settle something for me, won’t you?”

Harry stilled and turned to Greg. “Is that Scott?”

Greg gave Harry a funny look and said, “Yeah,” but the way he said it made it sound like a question.

Harry was in no way prepared to answer what Greg was definitely asking. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He wasn’t ready for this. He’d barely been able to sufficiently build himself up for Greg and the studios. Then Louis had been as beautiful as he was and Harry had been very near the point of being overwhelmed all day. 

Somehow, in all his planning, Harry had never considered the possibility of running into Scott Mills. Now that he was being presented with the man who had so completely influenced his life, Harry was at a loss as to what to do. Should he say something? Keep quiet? Introduce himself without saying anything else? Thank him?

“Harry? Breathe, mate. Are you okay?”

“Greg? I was sure I heard you back. Are you…” 

Harry opened his eyes and saw Scott standing in front of him watching them curiously and suddenly Harry couldn’t stop his body from acting of its own accord.

Shooting forward, Harry wrapped Scott in a hug. A completely unwarranted, uninvited, inappropriate hug. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Harry said as he tried to catch his breath. Luckily Scott’s arms had wrapped around his midsection, so at least he wasn’t denying the hug Harry found he desperately needed. “I just… It’s because of you that I came out to my mum and friends. You helped me so much and you never even knew. I didn’t think I’d meet you and didn’t think of what to say or anything, but thank you. For everything.”

Scott patted Harry’s back in what he was sure was an unsure and nervous way. Harry finally steadied himself enough to pull back and he swiped away the tears he hadn’t realised were falling down his cheeks. 

How  _ fucking embarrassing. _ He’d practically taken down Scott and spewed his entire story to the man who didn’t even know his name. Shit, Harry was a mess.

“Sorry,” he said again. “I didn’t mean to do any of that. Sorry. I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Greg’s Harry?” Scott asked, in surprise. 

_ Greg’s Harry. _ Harry wished.

“Harry is a person, Scott! He doesn’t belong to me. You’re getting worse the more time you spend with Chris. Soon you’ll be going around calling people who distinctly are  _ not _ Asian ‘Chinese Dave’ and offending countless others,” Greg chided.

“Oi! I heard that!” Chris Stark called from the room. Harry had no idea why he’d expected the floor to be empty, but he was clearly wrong.

Rolling his eyes, Scott said, “You know what I meant. It’s great to meet you, Harry. No need to apologise. It’s touching, really. Thank you for sharing your story with me.”

Watching him, Harry believed Scott. Which was good, because honestly he knew he would not be able to handle Scott hating him or feeling awkward when he meant so much to him personally.

“I do need Greg, though.” Scott made a weird face at Greg as he began talking again. “Chris is insisting on my only needing two pairs of pants when I go on holiday in a few weeks. Gregory, he is saying I can wear one pair of pants  _ four ways _ and still have them clean.” Scott put his hands on Greg’s shoulders and widened his eyes. “Chris thinks this is okay. No matter what I say, I cannot convince him otherwise.  _ Please save me.” _

Greg looked horrified at Scott’s revelation and quickly made his way into the room with Chris and Scott. Harry was relieved because he was finally starting to feel his heart stop racing and he needed some time to pull himself together again.

He hung his head and covered his face with his hands. He made a complete arse of himself in front of the man who had been the biggest influence on his life so far. Harry had never been so embarrassed in his life.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders gently, causing Harry to jerk a little in surprise before he looked and saw it was Louis.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. You okay?” 

Harry took an experimental breath and realised he could do so without more tears coming, so that was an improvement. Before he could say anything, though, Louis continued.

“I just...I heard what you said. To Scott. And me too.”

Harry looked back at Louis and saw he was looking at Harry kindly with a soft smile on his face.

“It was because of Scott I came out to my mum, too. So I get it. I at least was prepared. It looked like maybe you weren’t?”

Harry snorted a laugh, not at all attractively. God. He was tucked under this beautiful man’s arm talking about how they’re both queer and came out because of the man in the adjoining room, and meanwhile Harry probably looked like a swollen, ugly tomato thanks to his tears. Fuck.

“Yeah. Not at all. Kinda thought the floor would be pretty much empty since it’s a holiday weekend. Stupid, I know, cause the radio is still going on, but yeah.”

Louis smiled and tightened his arm around Harry. “It’s okay. It is a bit bare bones around here today, but definitely not empty as you can see. Want me to give you the rest of the tour? Greg is likely to get distracted by those two until we need to be recording the rest of the podcast.”

Harry nodded shyly, and Louis didn’t lose physical contact for the rest of the way around the floor. He showed Harry where Nick Grimshaw did the Breakfast Show as well as a few other places Harry asked about before taking him back to the room where Ant and Chris were waiting for them. When Louis finally pulled back from Harry as they entered the room, Harry definitely didn’t miss his touch immediately. Not at all.

“Okay! Sorry to abandon you, Harry!” Greg said as he barged in the room soon after them, giving Harry a squeeze of his shoulder. “Got distracted there, but it looks like Lewis took care of you.”

Harry blushed a little and Louis punched Greg in response.

“You should be sorry. You left your special guest alone in the hall after surprising him with an ugly mug like Scott’s! Anyone would be traumatised!”

Greg ruffled Louis’ hair causing him to squawk and Harry just smiled. He couldn’t imagine being with these two almost every day. It must be ridiculous and hilarious at the same time.

“Gentlemen! I need to get home at some point tonight, you know, so let’s do this, please?” Chris looked fond and exasperated, but Ant was nodding his head as well and Harry supposed that made sense. 

Everyone took their seats, and Harry couldn’t believe it. He was sitting in front of a BBC Radio 1 microphone beside Greg James and Chris Smith with the news. Soon enough Greg had welcomed everyone to the podcast and introduced the listeners to their special guest Harry. 

Since Chris usually read out the email Harry sent weekly to use as their guide for the podcast and Harry was there, it was decided Harry would read the email he sent.

“Alright. So it looks like first will be Mike Check followed by playing Rage Against the Answering Machine, Shouldn’t Be News, and What’s My Age Again. Then we cannot forget birthdays and Louis and Greg definitely need a rematch for Mug on a Dog. Oh!” Harry looked up from the screen he was reading from to look at Greg and Ant. “Do we have Julia’s German Word of the Week? I forgot to add that.”

“Yes we do!” Chris said as Ant pressed a few buttons. “Shall we start with that?”

“Yes, of course!” Greg said cheerfully. He sounded different from how he spoke without the mic, but not enough to sound like a completely different person. It was hard to explain, but Harry was enthralled. 

The part that he never could have expected though was how through the ridiculous game of Mike Check and the other connecting bits of the podcast, Harry’s eyes weren’t as preoccupied with Greg as they were with Louis. 

“Don’t you think so, Little One?” Greg asked.

Harry had no idea what they were talking about at this point, because Harry may have been sitting and admiring Louis’ eyelashes. They were just so  _ long. _ It wasn’t his fault they were so distracting.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, definitely,” Louis agreed, his smile going wide and blinding. Harry might have had a hard time breathing after that. “He’s sent in clips of himself singing before, hasn’t he? And singing the birthday song is the biggest honour, don’t you think?”

“I do, absolutely! So what do you think, clerk Harry?”

Suddenly all four of the men in the room looked at Harry and he realised they were discussing him. Harry’s cheeks burned in the way he knew they always did when they were bright red in embarrassment as he squeaked out, “Sorry, you want me to sing?”

“Yes, of course!” Greg cheered. Harry glanced at Louis and found he was already watching Harry back with a small smile. “Your voice is lovely and I think you’d do a fantastic job with the birthdays!”

Harry whined a little and squished his face up. “This seems like an important task. Too important for me to do and possibly ruin!”

“Harry,” Greg said with a chuckle. “You’ve heard Grace and Ant the past two weeks as we tried it out. They were perfectly horrific and we adored their versions, even if we will never have them do it again. I have full confidence in you.”

“Besides. You sent that video of you and a few of the other Manchester Podcastards doing karaoke just a few months ago! Surely this can’t be so bad as that!” Chris reminded him.

“Oh my God, I was completely drunk!” Harry argued. “This is entirely different! Those lovely people who sent in their names for the birthday song don’t want to hear me do it.”

“Sure they do. I’d love to have you sing my name for the birthdays when it is time,” Louis said with a sparkle in his eye. 

Harry just stared at Louis and knew he would never be able to say no to him. Damn it all.

“God. Fine. Where are the names?”

“Yaaaassss!” Greg cheered. “This deserves a wheeee!” The others in the room let out high pitched  _ wheeee _ s while Harry looked over the list and prepared for this embarrassment.

“Oh, stop it!” Harry teased, flapping his hands at them. He cleared his throat and hummed a bit just because he could. “Okay. I’m ready. Go ahead and start the music.”

The Jurassic Park theme song started up and Harry started out in a ridiculous falstetto to sing the first list of names. “Happy Birthday to Janel who’s five and Grant and Jessica in Oregon! And Stanley and Olly just turned eighteen!” He let out a chuckle before dropping down to a register that was much more comfortable for him to sing the rest. “Uh, Janie and Frank are getting married this weekend and happy belated birthday to James, Karen didn’t mean to forget your birthday celebration in Leeds, but she blames exams!” Harry paused and said, “Hang on, pause the music. She blames exams? It’s April! Or it was March when she sent this, I suppose, but still. That’s a poor excuse, Karen! You should be ashamed! James, I’m so sorry for Karen ruining your birthday celebration in Leeds, but I hope you had a great time anyway.” Looking back at Ant, Harry said, “Okay! Let’s finish this!” The music started up again and Harry quickly finished the list before the music faded out and he sat back, blowing air theatrically from his cheeks.

“Harry!” Greg yelled as Louis clapped and cheered loudly and Chris whistled. “That was fantastic! I wish you could do birthdays every week! You even got saucy with Karen!”

Louis started cackling when Greg mentioned the exams again and Harry began to blush.

“Yeah, uhm…” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Got a bit carried away, there. Sorry.”

Greg started laughing so hard he was wheezing and that just made Harry giggle some more. He really didn’t have any other excuse for calling someone out like he had.

“God, this was the best idea I’ve had in ages.” Greg said through his giggles. “You should have come down earlier. Okay. And that’s it! We’ve run out of time for Mug on a Dog, so we will have to do that next week along with our surprise with Harry that was recorded for all of you today! Have a great week, thank you for listening, and Karen? We know it wasn’t exams. Just come clean. Have a great week! Wheeeee!”

Greg sat back in his seat and looked at Harry with a wide grin. “That was epic. Thank you for coming, Harry. It really was great to finally meet you and I hope you had a good time.”

Harry glanced at Louis quickly before smiling at Greg with a blush. “I did, it was great. Thanks for having me.” 

They all packed up their things and Harry handed out the stupid shit he’d made for all of them in his graphic design class, mostly as a joke, but when he handed Louis a photo he’d made of a football half the size of the player beside it, he was nervous. He’d made it before he really knew anything about Louis, and he wasn’t sure how it would be taken. Luckily Louis burst into laughter.

“Fuck, that’s literally all you knew about me and you still made me one? I’m flattered. The little one that likes football. Thanks, mate.”

Harry’s heart fluttered a little and he internally rolled his eyes at himself. Louis was just being nice. 

At least that’s what Harry kept saying to himself when Louis held it out for Harry to sign the photo before pulling him in for a tight hug. It lasted longer than Harry expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. It was just getting harder to keep telling himself Louis really wasn’t doing anything a friend wouldn’t do. 

When Louis finally let Harry go, Greg whistled a little and Louis blushed, calling a fond, “Shut up, twat.”

Harry waved goodbye and headed to Gemma’s for the night before taking the train back to Manchester the next day. It took him a few days before he realised that Louis had somehow snuck a piece of paper into his pocket with his number on it. 

He definitely didn’t text Louis a string of fruit emojis within minutes. He might have laughed embarrassingly loud right in Liam’s face when Louis’ reaction was to send back a few knife emojis, though.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry walked back to his flat, listening as Liam talked nervously about the fact that Zayn knew he existed now, only halfway listening because he was scrolling through his phone. 

Okay fine. He wasn’t really scrolling so much as trying to figure out if Louis was ever going to answer him back. They were mid conversation about the merits of procrastination before exams when Louis had stopped responding a couple of days ago and Harry hadn’t heard from him since. Usually if Louis cut off halfway through a conversation like that, he would text the next morning and his phone had died or he’d fallen asleep or something. Nothing like that had happened yesterday. Harry had finally reached out last night to ask if he was okay and again this morning via twitter, just in case something had happened to his phone and he could only get messages on his laptop.

Still nothing.

“I really need you to help me figure out what to wear, mate. You’re good with that kind of thing, and Zayn is an  _ artist.  _ He’s going to care what I wear, even if it is just a movie night at Niall’s.”

Harry locked his phone and stuck it in his pocket before turning to Liam. “Sorry, you’re hanging out with Zayn at Niall’s tonight?”

Liam pouted at him while also somehow looking exasperated. “You weren’t even listening, were you? You were probably texting Leeroy or whatever.”

“Fuck off, his name is Louis and I know you know that.”

Liam groaned, reaching out and smacking Harry on the side of his head. “Of course I know that, but I need you, Harry. What do you think I’d look like if I shaved my head? Think Zayn would like that better? It’s kinda shaggy and a curly mess right now. I know not all guys like that. Zayn always looks sharp and put together. Maybe he wants a guy who looks as put together as he does? Of course he does. Oh my God, I have to shave it all off once we’re back.”

“Liam, you can shave your head if you want, but please think about it a little more. Your hair looks adorable like it is and-”

Liam gasped and forced Harry to turn towards him, both hands on his shoulders as his face looked stricken. “I look  _ adorable?” _ he practically shrieked.

Shit. “Not in a bad way, Li! It’s a good adorable. Very soft and fluffy. Zayn will want to run his fingers all through it.”

Harry could tell his words weren’t appeasing Liam at all since Liam had turned and started walking towards their building even faster than before, only now he was also yanking haphazardly at his hair as he did.

Debating whether it was safe to give Liam time to himself in the flat so Harry could walk at a normal pace or if he should run after him, Harry finally rolled his eyes at himself and decided he didn’t want to have to soothe an insecure, possibly bald Liam should he be left to his own devices. 

“Liam!” Harry yelled, but Liam kept walking at a fast clip, so Harry started to jog before he realised the sound that started up a moment ago was his phone ringing. He must have turned the sound on without noticing earlier because the tones of  _ Get Lucky _ were definitely coming from his pocket. He’d forgotten he had changed his ringtone to that as soon as he’d heard the song last Friday.

Confused over who could be calling him because his mum wouldn’t be calling for another couple of hours, Harry paused to pull the phone out of his pocket of his tight jeans. Liam was rushing in the door of their building already. He would just have to pay the price of his own decisions later and Harry could only hope they wouldn’t be too bad.

Once the phone was finally wrestled free of his pocket, Harry was afraid he’d missed the call, but he hadn’t. There was a photo of Louis laughing taking up Harry’s entire screen. Harry had immediately loved the photo and put it as Louis’ contact photo. Apparently one of his sisters had taken over his phone and sent it to Harry when he wouldn’t stop texting during a family dinner last week.

Harry slid his finger to answer and found the screen went to a black screen, showing Harry in the corner, instead of the usual call screen.

Oh shit. It was a FaceTime call. Harry wasn’t prepared for a FaceTime call, especially one with Louis. He’d accidentally slept in until his first lecture was about to start that morning and therefore had been running around campus in pyjamas that could mostly pass as joggers and a ratty tee, an old beanie he had knit himself, a scarf that he thought might actually be Niall’s, and a cardigan that he wasn’t sure belonged to anyone he actually knew. In other words, Harry looked like a complete and total mess and this would only be the second time in the history of ever that Louis got to see him. Why was his life like this?

Once the video came through, though, Harry got even more confused. Louis had never actually called him, much less mentioned video calling. Plus, the video Harry could see was moving around like crazy, like it was in someone’s hand and they didn’t realise they’d made the call.

“Uh, Louis?” Harry said into the phone while he tried to at least make his hair not puff out from under his beanie quite as obnoxiously as it had been. Now that he thought a little longer about it, it was truly impressive that Liam had asked Harry for fashion advice considering how he looked today. “Are you there?”

Harry heard Louis mutter, “Fuck, what’s going on?” before the screen settled a little and showed Louis in an unfamiliar hallway. “Oh my God, Harry! Did you FaceTime me?”

Blushing a little at the confusion and awkwardness from what had become apparent was an accidental call, Harry waved and said, “Hi, Lou. Uh, no. You called me actually?”

Louis’ eyes widened before he shifted something in his arms. “Hey, hang on a mo, yeah?”

Harry nodded and pulled at his lower lip. He should probably find a place to sit down that wasn’t on the usual walking path. There was a free bench just down the way and it looked fairly dry despite the rain that had come earlier that afternoon.

He’d just settled when Louis’ face showed again. 

“Are you in the loo?” Harry asked with a giggle.

Huffing a sigh, Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m not meant to be on my phone whilst at work, I’ll have you know. We just finished a meeting, though, so I thought I could take a quick call.” Louis’ face softened a little as he smiled. “How are you doing? A sight for sore eyes, you are.”

Harry grimaced and reached up to mess with his hair and beanie again. “I’m a right mess today, but thanks.” Harry nodded to someone who called his name before looking back at his phone. “How are things in London?”

“Oh, you know. The usual insanity. Greg has come up with this new idea for a game where people call in and have to do insanely difficult parts of popular karaoke songs. We’re going to give it a try tomorrow and see how it goes.”

“Oh God, that sounds like complete chaos.” Harry was laughing just considering how it could go and was already excited to hear how it turned out. He was sure it would make the podcast if it was as ridiculous as it had the potential to be.

“I wish you a lack of internet!” came loudly through Harry’s speakers right before Louis burst into laughter.

“Okay, that was definitely Greg yelling at someone which means I’m going to be needed soon to get him focused back on preparations for tomorrow. Sorry for the butt-dial...or palm dial, as it were. It was good seeing you, though.”

Harry smiled so wide he was afraid his face had transformed into the expression that Liam called his frog face. At this point he didn’t care. Louis liked seeing him, even when he looked like this. And Greg was somewhere out there throwing evil wishes like the hope that someone would be without internet at people. Harry was having a better day than he realised.

“Yeah. Maybe next time we can try actually talking on the phone before jumping right to a video call, though,” Harry teased with a smirk. There. He was getting his wits back, somehow.

Louis threw his head back with a laugh before looking at Harry with his mouth covered by the back of his hand. Shit, he really was beautiful. 

“Sure thing, Curly. Have a good rest of your Monday.”

Harry waved before the screen went blank and then fell back into the embrace of the cold, damp bench he’d mostly forgotten was there as he chatted with Louis. Come to think of it, he really was quite cold. He should head back inside.

Fuck, by now Liam could have shaved his head and put that stupid slit in his eyebrow he’d been threatening about for a few months now. Harry really had to get in there and see what kind of damage he’d done.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Oh my God, you’re famous.”

Harry stood in the door to their flat and saw there were three boys all shoved on Harry’s bed despite Liam’s being perfectly clean and available as well. 

“Sorry, what?” Harry had just finished a class presentation he’d been quite worried about ever since it was assigned back in March. His brain wasn’t quite functioning outside the anxiety that had been whirling stronger and stronger from the moment he had sat down afterwards.

Niall turned the laptop around and showed Harry the screen that he, Liam, and Zayn had been hunched around. It was a still-frame of Harry with a large knife in hand while he screamed. With the horrible goggles on, of course.

“Shit,” Harry whined, hands covering his face. He’d thought they’d decided not to share that since it hadn’t shown up and it had been almost a month now. A month of Louis and Harry texting, talking, and, that one time, FaceTiming. Harry might even say flirting. He was trying not to get his hopes up, though. He was probably just reading into things. Louis might have a boyfriend. Harry didn’t think so, but he could. 

Harry was better off pining for Greg, who was totally out of reach. At least then Harry knew how it would end up.

“You were a beast!” Liam cried. “How’d you learn to do that?”

Harry shook his head and dragged his hands down his face. “How the hell do you think I learned? I just fucking did it, didn’t I? I didn’t train or summat.”

“God, what’s wrong with you? You’re more moody than Zayn here,” Niall said before popping another Jelly Baby into his mouth. 

“Oi, fuck off,” Zayn said with a swat at Niall’s head. “I’m not moody. I’m misunderstood.”

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that was slowly making its presence known. Zayn might have only started hanging out with them a week or so ago, but it was like he’d always been there. Things were definitely looking up for Liam.

“I’m tired and you’re all on my bed and that was really embarrassing and I didn’t know they’d actually put the video out there…” Harry let his sentence just slowly drift off. He wasn’t sure how he would finish it anyway. He really did just want a nap.

All of a sudden Harry heard Louis and Greg’s voices shouting through the speakers of Liam’s laptop and then Harry’s brain finally processed what Liam had said once Harry had opened the door.

“Wait, what do you mean famous? Like, it has a few hundred hits on the Radio 1 YouTube or whatever famous?”

Zayn smiled at Harry, eyes lit up for whatever reason. “Nah, mate. It’s gone viral. You’re trending on Twitter.”

Harry pulled his phone out to figure out why he hadn’t got any notifications only to remember he’d placed his phone on do not disturb before class and forgotten to take it off. He scrolled through his lockscreen and it looked like his mentions were going insane.

Greg and Louis hadn’t said that they would tag his twitter and instagram. 

Speaking of, there were several messages from Louis waiting. Harry went to their text convo and read through them.

_ Louis: I hope your presentation went well! I’m sure you killed it! _ __  
_ Louis: Oh my God the video of the Live Fruit Ninja has kinda blown up? _ __  
_ Louis: Is this what it feels like to be famous? I asked that on air today and Greg started answering like he was famous. Grace and I took him down a notch, no worries there. _ __  
_ Louis: Seriously, is your Twitter following growing as fast as mine is? Yours is probably going faster because you were far better than I was. All I have to recommend me is my stellar looks and incredible personality. _ __  
_ Louis: Okay, I’m going to stop texting now and just wait for you to get out of class. _ _  
_ __ Louis: Promise.

Chuckling, Harry just sent back a quick text. 

_ Harry: Oh my God, give me a minute to process everything and I’ll get back to you about your questions. _

He was about to leave the iMessage app to look at the disaster that was his Twitter when he realised he was tired. He wanted to sit down. His bed was already taken, so he threw down his rucksack and flopped onto Liam’s bed to only minimal squawking from the owner. Too bad. It’s why Liam should stick to his own bed next time.

There was still an unread conversation, so he clicked over and saw there were some texts from Greg. He’d had Greg’s number for awhile, but they’d always chatted on Twitter rather than by phone. 

_ Greg: You’re gonna be a star, young Harold. _ _  
_ _ Greg: Despite this new status, you should definitely listen to the podcast tomorrow. It will be of great interest to you, particularly. _

There was entirely too much going on today. Harry went into Twitter long enough to turn off his notifications and then tapped back on the conversation with Louis.

_ Harry: My roommates are telling me I’m famous, my Twitter has gone crazy enough I just turned off notifs so I could deal with it another day, Greg has texted me for the first time ever telling me to listen to the podcast tomorrow (as if I wouldn’t already be listening), and I am entirely worried about my presentation though I think it went well and I’m just tired. Louissssssss!!!! Why has all this happened today?? _ _  
_ _ Harry: I’m not even on my own bed because that is full of boys who don’t want to give me the cuddles I deserve. Boys? Or are they men? At what point are boys considered men? And why won’t anyone give me cuddles? _

Harry locked his phone after taking it off DND and placed it on his chest before closing his eyes and taking a few measured yoga breaths. Just one more day of insanity and then the weekend. He could do this.

“Oh, rewind again. I missed my favourite part where he makes the face.” 

Oh God. Zayn had a favourite part? Didn’t the video just get posted? 

Harry groaned. “How many times have you watched it if you have a favourite part?” 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the interlopers that had taken over his bed. He wanted it back. Liam’s smelled...well. Like Liam. Which wasn’t necessarily bad, but Harry liked the subtle scent of lavender that his night time moisturiser left on his pillow. It was soothing and he really needed that after today, not the maybe just a touch too strong scent of Lynx body spray.

All three of his friends were looking thoughtfully at each other.

“Five?” Niall said slowly. “Yeah, I think five. But we’ve also watched certain parts more than that, too.

“Okay, budge up. I need to see how bad this is.”

Harry had just got off of Liam’s bed when his phone vibrated with an incoming text. 

_ Mum: I hope you were careful with that knife. Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to when you went down to London? _

“Shit, my mum knows,” Harry muttered. He didn’t know how to answer her, so before he did he figured he should watch the video to see what all was shown. “Come on, I’m serious. I need to see what they did with the video.”

In the end it wasn’t too bad. It was mostly a highlights reel that cut all of the footage down to a respectable four minutes, and Harry really did look far more talented than he was anticipating. He could definitely see why his mum was worried though.

“Thanks, lads. I’ve gotta go call Mum. Can you be off my bed by the time I’m done?”

“Sure,” Niall said distractedly before instructing Liam to, “Take it back to when Louis was trying to hit the banana. I dunno why, but I love that bit.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry headed out to appease his mum. After that, he had no plans but to sleep until morning when he would worry about the rest of his homework he had due.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry sat in his last lecture of the day and couldn’t do a thing about his leg bouncing nonstop. He had only realised the anxious clicking of a pen was actually  _ him _ when he’d got an ugly look from Martha twenty minutes ago. He’d quickly stopped that, but then his leg had started up and he knew it was a lost cause. The best he could do was try to not stare out the window of his classroom and wish it was the weekend so he could listen to Greg’s podcast.

The thing was, Harry was quite sure there was no reason to be nervous. He was sure the reason Greg wanted him to listen was just because they’d be sharing more snippets of their experience with Harry on there. After the fast popularity of the Live Fruit Ninja video, Harry figured that would be a primary feature of that week’s podcast.

All the same, Harry worried. He wanted to know what they had to say about him, especially since Greg had worded his text the way he had.  _ It will be of great interest to you, particularly. _ How fucking ominous could he get? God, Greg was such a drama queen. He rivalled Harry himself, honestly, and that was quite the feat.

Harry sighed and then remembered where he was. Lecture. In second row. He quickly looked at the professor to make sure no one else had heard him, and thankfully he didn’t think they had. It was only a few minutes later when they were finally dismissed and Harry rushed out.

Rushing was a new habit he was going to have to acquire until his so-called fame calmed down. People weren’t necessarily giving him shit for the video, but he was certainly being recognised on campus and asked a lot of questions regarding it and Harry wasn’t sure what to say or how to respond. He didn’t really want the attention and he definitely didn’t want to explain that the reason he’d been invited in the first place was because he was so invested in a radio podcast that he had become friends with the DJ, producer, editor, and co-hosts over the years. That just was a merging of two worlds that Harry didn’t have the gumption to see through just yet.

Harry rushed into his room and was pleased to see Liam hadn’t returned yet. Harry quickly pulled up the podcast on his phone and started listening while he put away his rucksack and got into a comfortable pair of joggers. 

_ “Welcome to this week’s podcast, Podcastards!” _ Greg greeted.  _ “Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome!” _

Harry chuckled a little bit. He wasn’t sure why Greg always felt the need to welcome people to his podcast with an excessive use of the word welcome, but he did and it made Harry smile every time.

_ “Howdy!” _ Grace said in response.

_ “No, that’s too early,” _ Louis chided. Just hearing Louis’ voice made Harry’s heart go a little funny. He tried to ignore that, though. Just as he had been for weeks now.  _ “You’re not meant to say your greeting until you’ve been introduced for the new listeners!” _

_ “Yeah!” _ Greg said.  _ “You’ve been a part of the podcast for awhile now, Gracie. I thought you’d know better by now.” _

They continued to banter a little and Harry shook his head. Sometimes listening to the podcast was a little like getting a stream of consciousness look into the mind of someone with ADD. It was also possibly more endearing than it should be.

They were just explaining that Harry had only sent in a short email this week because of his busy school diary when Liam walked in.

“Hey, mate. Podcast time?”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile before his attention was brought back to the phone because Greg had said his name again.

“They talking about you?” Liam asked just as Harry had the podcast go back 15 seconds.

_ “Somebody very much enjoyed having our dear clerk down to visit earlier this month, didn’t they?”  _ Chris’ voice was teasing but obviously fond, and Harry was confused. Who enjoyed having him down to visit?

Louis sputtered a bit but other than some hemming and hawing, didn’t really say much. 

_ “Yes, I do believe the Little One and Harry struck up a bit of a friendship,”  _ Greg said.

_ “Friendship? Is that all?”  _ Chris said, laughing as Louis finally started talking a little.

_ “Yes! We are friends. Thank you, Greg. He’s a very nice person.” _

_ “Nice and...attractive?” _ Greg responded.

Louis was quiet as Greg and Chris continued to tease until Grace insisted that they not embarrass Louis too much and got them back to talking about the email. 

Harry hardly noticed, though. His jaw had dropped open and he wasn’t able to pay close attention to what they were saying because... did Louis actually think Harry was attractive?

“Oh my God, Louis likes you too!” Liam said with excitement as he dropped himself next to Harry on the bed. 

“What do you mean, he likes me  _ too?” _ Harry asked, his voice only breaking once. “How do you know I like Louis?”

Liam lifted both brows - he never had perfected arching only one - and tilted his head. “Harry, you’re very obvious, even to me. You like Louis, and he seems to like you too.”

_ “Okay, so as many of you likely know, our Little One has become quite famous, as has his special friend, Harry.” _

Harry had no idea what he’d missed, but he and Liam both quieted down and listened as the voices continued to talk.

_ “I don’t think famous is the right word for it, though,” _ Louis said.  _ “People might, like, recognise my face now or something, but I don’t really imagine being on the same level as say Becks or, like, Robbie Williams.” _

_ “I’m not calling you iconic, Lewis,”  _ Greg shot back. _ “Just famous. Like maybe now you’re on the same level as a social media person. You know, like someone who is famous on Vine but, like, nowhere else.” _

_ “I’m not sure that actually exists, Greg. Are there actually famous people on Vine?” _

Liam laughed. “‘Course there are famous people on Vine. There’s famous people everywhere. I’m Twitter famous.”

Harry side eyed Liam. “What are you on about? You definitely are  _ not _ Twitter famous.”

“I am too. I’ve got follows by loads of famous people! 2 Chainz  _ and _ Jason Derulo followed me just two weeks ago after I posted a video of me doing their songs at karaoke during that party Niall had for St Patrick’s Day!”

Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry, they what? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Liam opened his mouth to explain more about his apparently popular Twitter life when loud laughter came from Harry’s phone. Right. The podcast that Greg specifically told him to listen to.

Louis groaned as the laughter subsided and said,  _ “Guys, I swear to you that is never going to happen.” _

_ “Oh, why not?”  _ Greg questioned. _ “Imagine, it could be a Greg James Podcast Love Story!” _

_ “I am not going to ask someone on a date only to report back during the show or on the podcast, even if I did meet him because of you. We are not here for your entertainment, though we were several weeks ago when we did Live Fruit Ninja. Can we please move along?” _

Harry froze before turning to Liam with wide eyes. The grunting and groaning from the Live Fruit Ninja was coming out of the phone, so Harry quickly turned to pause it before rethinking and rewinding it so they could hear the entire section again.  _ Then _ he paused it.

“Li. No joking and sure as hell none of your positive thinking shit, okay?” Harry waited until Liam nodded in agreement. As soon as he had, Harry asked slowly, “It was me they were talking about there, right?”

“Yeah. They were talking about you.”

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Did it sound like Louis might actually be  _ willing _ to ask me on a date? But that he wasn’t going to do it just because Greg was telling him to? Or did it sound like he wasn’t going to do it because he didn’t want to go on a date with me?”

“Can’t be sure.”

Harry groaned and leaned his forehead against Liam’s shoulder. “Leeeeyuuuuum! Why aren’t you being helpful right now?”

“I’m trying!” Liam cried before wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “But you told me not to just think positive and say what I want the answer to be, right? So I don’t know what you want from me.”

“The truth!” Harry practically wailed into Liam’s arm. “What do you actually think?”

“Well,” Liam paused. “Can we listen to it once more? Just so I can hear him say it all again?”

Harry sat up and grabbed his phone, sliding it back to where he hoped it was when Louis started talking about going on a date with him.

_ “...a Greg James Podcast Love Story!” _

_ “I am not going to ask someone on a date only to report back during the show or on the podcast, even if I did meet him because of you. We are not here for your entertainment, though we were several weeks ago when we did Live Fruit Ninja. Can we please move along?” _

Harry was about to pause it when he heard what came next and once again felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

_ “Oh just admit it. You fancy our dear Harold.” _

Louis just sighed and said,  _ “Fine. Yes. I fancy him. Harry, I’m sorry this is how you found out.” _

“Oh my God!” Liam squealed as he bounced on the mattress. “He does! I knew it! I told you!”

“What do I do now?” Harry asked, eyes wide. “Shit, what am I supposed to do?”

“Ask him out, you idiot.” Liam looked so excited, Harry could feel the energy pouring off of him.

Ask him out? Sure. Yeah. But how? Should he start by texting him? Calling him? Harry was definitely not in the right mind to FaceTime him. No way.

“Oh my God, stop overthinking and just call him,” Liam said as he shoved Harry’s phone into his chest.

“Right. Yeah. Call him.”

Harry pulled up Louis’ contact and bit his lip as he waited to press dial. Finally, he hit the phone icon and closed his eyes before holding the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Harry.”

Louis sounded subdued and nervous. Almost like his voice was smaller than it usually was when they spoke.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry opened his eyes and looked towards Liam, who was watching him eagerly.

There was no way Harry was going to be able to have this conversation with Liam sitting there, watching him. Harry mouthed  _ go away! _ and waved his hand at Liam. Liam just rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed before heading to the door like a good lad.

“So, you listened to the podcast, yeah?” Louis asked, quietly.

“I did, yeah. Well, part of it.” Harry took a breath before saying, “The important part.”

Louis hummed. “Sorry that’s how you found out. I was going to call you and tell you so you could learn from me after we recorded yesterday, but you were so overwhelmed about your presentation and the video going viral and everything. I just…” Louis faded off, and Harry waited for him to finish. “I didn’t want to add to it for you.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Harry rushed to assure him, before he realised he should clarify. “At least, like, not in a bad way. It would have been in a very good way.”

Louis was quiet for a minute, just his breathing able to be heard on the line. “Yeah?”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. Really good.”

“Does that mean if I asked you out on a date, you’d say yes?”

Harry’s heart began to race so fast he was afraid he wasn’t hearing clearly. “Why don’t you try asking me?” He had no idea how he was finding it in him to be coy and flirtatious, but he was glad for it.

Louis laughed. “Yeah alright, sassy pants. So, Harold, I was wondering if you might like to go on a date with me?”

“Oh, gosh, I’m not really sure. I mean, I suppose it depends on when,” Harry said, pretending like he was looking through his diary. “I’m a busy man, you know.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Louis said with a laugh. “Can’t you just cut me a break, here? Come on, Harry. Just say yes or let me down easy already.”

“I’d never let you down. Not on purpose,” Harry said quietly and perhaps a bit too honestly. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“I’d love that too.” 

Harry sat on his bed, staring at his duvet with a massive smile on his face until Louis began to talk about all the ideas he had for dates they could go on. Once he’d been chattering excitedly for at least five minutes, Harry interrupted.

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” He was positive he was blushing and was so glad he’d decided just to call and not FaceTime.

Louis blew air into the receiver of his phone, causing it to sound staticy for a moment. “You have no idea. Basically since the minute you walked into the room. Greg has been teasing me for ages.”

Doing his very best not to squeal audibly, Harry bit his lips. “Well. Guess we should figure out when we can get started on all those ideas of yours.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

_ Five Years Later _

“And to celebrate this momentous time and say farewell to the Greg James Drive Time show, I have a very special guest here for our final podcast recording! Louis Tomlinson from the Early Morning Show! Hello, Louis!”

“Hello, Greggles,” Louis greeted. He scooted his chair up a little closer to the mic before shooting a wide smile at the soon to be Breakfast Show host. 

Greg rolled his eyes. “So anyway, I have you joining us for a very special reason, don’t I?” Greg said.

“Yes, indeed you do.”

“I’m a bit of a matchmaker. More than a bit, really. Quite successful, I am.”

“Oh please,” Louis argued, pointing a finger. “You can only claim being a matchmaker if you had us meet on purpose. That was not the reason you had Harry down that day. It was purely because of his connection to the podcast.”

“Say what you like,” Greg said. “I’m still the reason you two met and fell in love and are getting married next week.”

Louis’ cheeks pinkened. “Yes. Well. There’s a reason you’re my best man, isn’t there?”

“You admit it!” Greg said. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t tease me too much or I’ll upgrade my sister to best woman.”

“Shouldn’t she be, anyways? No! Don’t answer that! I like my position and would like to keep it.”

They continued to banter and Louis’ phone vibrated. He knew it was Harry, so he’d take a look later.

“So, earlier this week I was talking with Annie Mac and a few others and decided I have a new crusade to be going after. Have you heard about this very important mission I’m going to start?”

Louis shrugged. “I’m not sure I have?”

Greg smirked and looked to his phone. “Oh, I know you have.” Greg cleared his throat and said, “I spoke on Tuesday I believe about how we should use the toilet like gentlemen and wee while sitting down to avoid a specific kind of backspray that is only noticed whilst wearing shorts in summer.”

Louis’ eyes widened in shock before he burst out laughing. “Oh, oh yes. I suppose I did hear about this.”

“Yes, you did. Because you and your soon to be husband tweeted the show about it, didn’t you? We couldn’t read those on air.”

Louis covered his face with his hands and scooted back from the mic. He was laughing so hard he didn’t want to ruin the speakers or the mics. What the hell had they said that was in response to what Greg had been discussing on air?

“I was talking about how it’s summer now. Now that it's so hot, people aren't wearing jeans all the time. They're wearing shorter trousers, or shorts as they have been known. And time comes for men to use the restroom and men have urinals. You don't notice until you're wearing shorts, but you use the urinal, and there's a fine mist...that hits your legs. But it got me thinking. This is a year round thing. We just don't know, because usually our legs are protected by the jeans. Then we wear shorts and we suddenly experience this fine mist and I realise...that's...happening all the time.”

Louis laughed even harder. Greg was amazing and had no shame. It was the reason he and Louis had become such great friends, but Louis could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard at the seriousness Greg was speaking with at the moment. He had a smile, but he also was acting as if he were starting a revolution.

“Other men tweeted in to me. They said it’s an issue for them as well! Though it might be a height thing. We haven’t figured that out yet. What it comes down to is sit down wees are the future! We can’t ignore the fine mist we forget about the rest of the year any longer! And your fiancé has spoken out about the matter.” Greg cleared his throat and held his phone up. Louis noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses, so he squinted at the screen a bit before reading. “At Harry underscore Styles tweeted us saying ‘If Louis Tomlinson feels tired… he sits down to have a wee… I’ve seen it.’”

“Oh my God,” Louis squeaked, laughing still. His cheeks burned from the blush he knew was showing keenly. “Please, don’t.”

“It seems you’ve already taken my crusade to heart! In fact, you may have been ahead of it!”

“I replied to that tweet not knowing what Harry was on about or why he’d tagged you,” Louis insisted. He really hadn’t had a clue why Harry had done it, so Louis had just replied the way he often did when Harry was being obnoxious. He tried to one up him.

“Yes. Well. At Louis underscore Tomlinson replied, ‘At Harry underscore Styles When Harry is tired he doesn’t even lift the seat when he wees. Hashtag wee wee mess.’”

“Gooooood,” Louis groaned, leaning his head on the table. He could hear Grace and Chris wheezing with laughter in the background and he couldn’t blame them. He and Harry really needed to learn to not talk about such things publicly.

“Not much is kept private with you two, is it?” Greg teased. “Anyway, I have decided to nominate you two as the faces of my new nationwide campaign! I’m off for the next few weeks for your wedding and then preparing for the Breakfast Show, but I thought you two are the perfect ones to take over for me.”

Louis scrunched his face up in an attempt to keep his cheeks from hurting due to smiling so much. “Greg. There’s no way, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. But it was fun to think about it for a bit. After all, I  _ am _ the reason you and your fiancé met.”

“Shut up, Greg. We know, okay?”

“Okay I think it’s time to get back to what we were originally here for,” Chris said, finally able to breath after his wheezing laughter. “Let’s pay homage to Greg’s show and the fact he was a good matchmaker for once in his life.”

“Podcastard Cameron actually made us an entire montage,” Ant said happily. “One for both of you.”

Tears and laughter were abundant as snippets of Harry and Louis’ love story played out thanks to how ridiculous they had been with Greg’s support before then switching over to a nice summary of Greg’s Drive Time show through the years. 

“Thank you, to all of you, for being such a big part of this with me,” Greg said, voice thick with tears. “And thank you, Louis, for letting us always letting us use you and Harry for our entertainment purposes.”

Louis rolled his eyes and wiped the few tears that had escaped. “God, I feel like someone died. You and Grimmy are just trading slots, but it feels so big. And I’m getting married at the same time. Feels like everything’s changing at once.”

“It’s the end of an era, and one worthy of celebrating,” Chris said sombrely. 

They all wrapped up the podcast and then Louis sat and stared at his friends in the room. “Thank you, really. I can’t wait for Harry to hear all of this tonight.”

“Speaking of, you’re running late,” Greg said, looking at the clock. “We kept you later than expected and I know you have a lunch with his mum and sister in a bit.”

Louis realised he was over twenty minutes later than he’d told Harry he would be. “Shit, I am. Thanks.” Louis rushed around and gave them all hugs before running out of the building to the tube. As he made his way down the street, he pulled up Harry’s contact and listened to the phone ring.

“Hey, Lou. You on your way?”

“Yeah, sorry running a little late. They had Cameron put together a thing for us and I didn’t want to leave in the middle before everything they had planned.” Louis took a deep breath. He was still a bit emotional. It was amazing how wrapped up he’d become in the show, but he knew Harry of all people would understand. His life was just as intertwined with the Radio 1 DJs and their respective shows and Louis’ was. “I can’t wait for you to hear.”

Louis could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as he said, “Same. We can listen together tonight after mum and Gem have left, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis said happily. “Perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. If you enjoyed it even a little, please consider leaving a kudos and a nice comment! I will also gain more power for my future fic writing if you help me spread the word about this fic by reblogging [the fic post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/177024327903/weve-come-too-far-145k-by-lululawrence-harry).


End file.
